Amy's Rainy Day
by hedgehoggirl0625
Summary: Shadamy! Well mainly, sometimes Sonamy. Other couples: Tairm, knuxrouge....maybe more if I can think of one. Amy gose on an adventure and bumps into a certain black and red hedgehog....
1. Leaving

** BY: hedgehoggirl0625 **

** Amy's Rainy Day **

**Chapter 1**

"Ah, nothing likes a good rainy day." Said a pink hedgehog.

"What's gone in your head? I thought you, _hate _a rainy day." Rouge stated sitting on the sofa, of Cream's house.

Amy laughed lightly. "I'd be happy if it rained every day!"

"How 'bout your Sonic, hun?" Rouge asked.

"How 'bout your Knuckie? And, for your info, Sonic is pretty annoying," Amy said looking at the window.

"Well, well, someone is in a different mood." Rouge had a sly look on her face.

"**ME? **In a different mood? No, I'm just being _me_, Rouge." Amy snorted.

"Tea is done!" Said a brown, rabbit. Rouge smiled sweetly. "Thanks, hun."

"Thank you, Cream." Amy added.

"So, girls are comfortable?" Asked Mrs. Vanilla.

"Yes." Politely said, by Amy.

The door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Cream placed the try on the coffee table. "Oh, Mr. Sonic! Please come in!" "Thanks." He said, gently.

Mrs. Vanilla went to get a towel. "Here Sonic."

Sonic thanked her and took the towel and dried himself. He looked at the two females looking at him. He then wrapped the towel around his neck. "Oh hi."

"Hey." She said simply

.Amy dully said. "Hi ya." She paused then placed the cup of tea on the table. "Thanks for the tea, Cream. But I have to go now."

"Oh, Miss Amy, please don't go! It's pouring outside! Stay here." Cream put her hands on her chest.

"Sweet, sweet innocent Cream. I have to go, because this is-" She gulped. "There is something I have to do.

"Are you crazier than usual?" Rouge asked in shock.

Amy chuckled, "No…."

"Why, Amy?" Sonic finally asked.

"Why is everyone acting like it is a big deal?" Amy frowned as she picked up her black umbrella. "Is not. So…I'll be going now." With that being said, Cream started to sob.

It didn't fade in, like before. She merely blinked before turning the knob, on the door.

"Hold up, Ames. Why are you leaving?" Sonic stared at her emerald eyes, placing his hand on her.

She laughed, slightly. "Don't you, worry. I'll…It…will be sometime, before I come back." She paused. 'More like never….' She laughed lightly at her thought, and continued. "Don't worry." She walked out the door.

* * *

**REWRITE!** **

* * *

** R& R now!!! But you don't have too, _jerks_...**JUST KIDDING.**


	2. Sonic's toughts

**hedgehoggirl0625**

**Chapter 2.….**

**A year Later………**

"Sonic, Sonic. Sonic! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Tails screamed.

"Hun? What!" Sonic said dully. "Ya see me reading?"

"You read? I never knew that." Tails said in a you are a dumbass , way. He was fixing the X Tornado.

"Shut up." Sonic said almost yelling. "Hey Sonic…Do you ever know wha-" Tails paused , he looked at Sonic, was hanging his head low.

"Hey Tails, I'm gonna go for a run. I'll be back. Later, lil' bro." Sonic said opening the door

**Sonic's P.O.V. **

Uhh….Amy, were could you've gone? Don't you see…that everybody misses you and loves you? I think I love you Amy….WAIT. Did I just thought of that?

Sonic stopped and went to a chilly dog stand . "Nuthing. Like a good chilly dog, hun?" said a fairly large man with a beard. "Ya, one please." Sonic said nicely. The man with the beard gave him a chilly dog, Sonic paid for it and went to sit at a table.

**Normal P.O.V**

Then Sonic venture to Angel Island. "Hey Sonic." said the red guardian . "Hey Sonic." said a sly voice from nowhere. (A/N: I bet you know who it is.)

"Hey Rouge." Sonic said blandly. "Hey." Rouge sighed. "What's with the sigh?" Knuckles asked.

"How can Amy just disappear like that! If she is okay, she won't be for long, if I find her! That felt good to let out some steam." Rouge said calmly. Knuckles coughed and coughed pointing at Sonic.

"Oh sorry, hun. I didn't mean to, you know, let-" "It's okay. I understand…I'm just gonna go home. See ya Knucklehead, bye Rouge." Sonic said weakly. Then ran home. Sonic stopped for a minute. "Wait was that Amy?" He followed the mysteries hedgehog.

* * *

**I hope I did better this time. Amy will be coming in the next chap. And maybe a certain hedgehog… you'll never know. wink wink**

**I know it's short...again but I have to go to bed...Uhh...I hate school.**


	3. The Forest

** hedgehoggirl0625**

**Chapter 3 **

A pink hedgehog was walking through a dark forest. "God, there is barely any light here! Plus it's morning! I wonder how I end up in a place like this…." Amy sighed.

Amy felt a sudden rush past her. "Hun? What was that?"

A hedgehog stopped at a section of the forest, were light shine through the leaves. Amy walk behind him quietly. Shadow turned to see a face in front of him.

"**YOU!" **They both yelled. **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" **

"**NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" **

"Okay," Amy said calmly. "Look, what are you doing at a forest like this?"

"Dose it really matter?" Shadow asked. "And what are you doing here?"

Amy smirked. "_Dose it really matter?" "_No, I was just wondering…..I thought you'll be with faker."

Amy snapped quickly. "Don't you **EVER **say that I'll be with him!"

Shadow was surprised. "I didn't see what the blue ego did wrong, meh, first time." "Well I don't think I want to tell you. How can I trust you?" Amy said, putting her hands on her hips.

Shadow just notice she didn't dress in the red dress as she usually does. Amy wore a black tank top that stops under her bra, a dark red skirt, purple and white boots that stops below her knees, three earrings on her right ear, and a blue and purple clip to hold her bangs.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Amy said waving her hands in front of Shadow's face. "Nothing," he said turning his head to a different direction. "What ever," Amy said.

There was an awkward silence between them. Amy decided to break it. "Uh, Shadow, nice to catch up….but I have to go-" "Go where?" Shadow said quickly. "I don't know…..really. I guess I'm a traveler." Amy sighed. "You should really go back home, I bet they really miss you."Shadow said crossing his arms.

"Why do I want to go back? There is nothing for me to do over there, but, shop, eat, and maybe work. But, I don't want to live a simple life. That's for another person."

Shadow never knew how Amy felt that way. She always seems so cheerful and loves a simple life.

**BAMB.**

"What the hell?" Shadow said. "What was that?" Amy yelled. Shadow and Amy saw a cloud of smoke appeared. **"This is not good!"** They both said.

"Shadow…..I think I should handle this….I bet you have other things to do." Amy said grabbing her hammer out.

"You kidding me? Why should I leave a job like this to a little girl?" Shadow smirked.

"Shut up." Amy said darkly. "I said I-"

Shadow grabbed her by the waist and ran to the section of the forest that the cloud of smoke was coming from.

"Shadow! What the hell did you do that for?" Amy yelled. "Do you know that it is rude to pick up a girl like that!?"

"_Do you know _that I'm helping you get there?" Shadow said a little ticked off.

"Shadow, look." Amy said calmly. **"**I said **LOOK!" "What?" **Shadow yelled. "Oh, it's like that, hun? Never mind." Amy muttered, but loud enough for a near by person to hear. Shadow stopped and lowered Amy a bit.

"What do you want me to look at!?" Shadow yelled. "You past the smoke thing, idiot." Amy said pointing back. "Hey, don't blame me, it's dark in the forest!"

"Yeah." Amy exaggerated. "So, can we just go?" "Fine." Shadow said grabbing her waist, again, and started to run.

Amy yelled. "Shadow stop!" "What?!" Shadow asked. "I haven't past it, did I?"

"No." Amy said calmly. "Then what?" "Oh, it's nothing it's just that….your….hand….is on my……"Amy said ticked off. Shadow blushed uncontrollably, and turned his head to a different direction and dropped her.

"Thanks……I think I'll walk for now." Amy said. There was another awkward silence while thay were walking.

"Shadow! I think that's it!" Amy yelled. Shadow snapped out of his trance about what happen early. "What? Are we finally there?" Amy nodded her head. "Yeah."

The smoke was all gone by then and there was just dust on the ground. "Shoot, we're here to late." Amy said

"What do you expect? We did have a hard time getting here." Shadow said coolly.

Amy smile and giggled uncontrollably. "What?" Shadow asked, impatiently. "Oh, nothing."

"Sure? I have to leave then, bye." Shadow was about to turn around and go off until Amy hugged his back. "What the-?" "Oh no you're **not **I don't care about your excuse, I'm tagging along and you can't stop me!" Amy held him tighter.

"Oh?" Shadow smirked. "Yeah." Amy said quickly. 'This hedgehog, can't be serious!? I'll go nuts with her on my back.' Shadow thought and left a heavily sighed.

"What's with the sigh?" Amy asked. "Nothing." Shadow replied.

"Sure, that's what everyone say. If you are sighing because I'm tagging along, well….**deal with it!**"

'Man, this girl will be hard to shake off.' Shadow thought. 'Man, cooperating with this guy will be tough.' Amy thought as she held on tight to him.

* * *

Okay done! BUT, did I at least did better on this one? R & R, if you want, I don't really care but thanks anyway! **AND the characters might seem a little off...I KNOW!**


	4. Blissom

**hedgehoggirl0625 **

**Chapter 4**

'Man that must be Amy! She dose have pink fur….and she looks like a hedgehog.' Sonic thought finally catching up to her.

"Excuse me, but are you-?" The girl turned around. "Hun? I'm sorry, I thought….." Sonic paused and stared at her for a long time.

The pink hedgehog eyes were half lidded, giving her a sly look, a purple top, black tight jeans, and purple leather boots. Sonic could have stared at her all day until, "Yes? Can I help you? By the way I'm Blissom, but my friends call me Bliss."

Sonic snapped out of trance and decided to say something. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, Bliss, eh?"

Bliss nodded her head yes. "So, you want me for something?"

"Oh, I thought you were an old friend." Sonic said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, I see. What's your friend's name?" Bliss asked. "Her name was Amy Rose." "Hmm….that name sounds so familiar." Bliss said tapping her chin. "Really? How?" Sonic asked impatiently.

"I think I meet her not long ago…..a year back." Bliss said trying to think what time that occurred. "Oh! Now I remember when I need help with my plants at my mom's shop. She offered to help me. She is so nice."

"She did that?" Sonic asked "Why do you say it, like it's not right?" Bliss asked.

"Oh, it's not like that….the last time I saw her was in a rainy night. And when did you see her? Was it raining too?"

"Why yes, it was raining. The flower shop was over flooding." Bliss began. "So, she offered to help me. She gave me and my mom her umbrella to walk home with. I was so grateful, but Amy she was gone before we could thank her."

"Whoa, that doesn't sound like Amy, but then again she didn't seem like herself when she left." Sonic said looking around

"Sonic!" yelled a yellow fox with two tails. "Hey lil' bro, what's up?"

"Argh, Sonic, you idiot!" Tails yelled. "What? What did I do?" Sonic asked.

"I have to follow you!" "To where?" Sonic said dumbfound.

"You know where my work shop was! At Mystic Ruins?!" "**SO** chill, why do you wanna follow me?" Sonic asked. "It's not that it's that, my scanner is picking up a chaos emerald!"

"Really?" Sonic asked getting excited. Tails nodded his yes.

"Do you means?" Bliss asked holding a green chaos emerald. "Where did you get that, Bliss" Sonic asked.

"Wow, this must important. I found this by a dumpster. Do you want this?" Bliss asked. "Please!" Tails yelled.

"Fine, here ya go." Bliss dropped the chaos emerald on to Tails' hands. "By the way, I'm Blissom but call me Bliss."

"Oh, and I'm Miles 'Tails' Prower. But call me Tails." he smiled. "Can you show us where you found it." "Sure can do." Bliss gave a cheerful smile.

"Here it is." Bliss said pointing to the floor. "Hmm. Thanks. Sonic I'm going back to the work shop, do you wanna come?" Tails asked.

"Bliss, do you wanna come with us?" "Sure!" Bliss said surprised.

"So, Tails, this is your-" Bliss began.

**Bamb.**

"What the hell?" Sonic yelled. "What's going on?"

"C'mon lets go!" Sonic ranned out the door followed by Tails and Bliss.

* * *

Okay...the fourth chapter done! Anyways **R & R,** if you want, thanks! Sorry I haven't been adding chaps to **The Grand Highschool**. It's that I'm kidda hooked on this one...hehe. And if you don't know why I'm hook to this one, you'll see, _naw _I'll just tell you.** I think Shadow and Amy parts are so flippin' funny!** I hope you like this chapter...but anyways enjoy! 


	5. The Second BAMB

**hedgehoggirl0625**

**Chapter 5**

_(At the end in the forth chapter)_

**Bamb.

* * *

**

"Whoa, not that again!" Amy yelled as she fell down from Shadow's back. Bringing Shadow down with her. Shadow turned around to see Amy's face close to his. Their breaths collided together, tickling Shadow and Amy's face.

He wasn't sly or anything like that, but he saw his chance to do that, so he took that chance. Amy was staring at his crimson eyes, a blush crept her face.

"You smell really nice, like strawberries." Shadow said rubbing his nose on her neck; Shadow grabbed her hands to keep her from punching him or anything close to that.

'What is Shadow doing? This is not like him! Please stop!' Amy thought.

She tried to push him off but no avail. Amy hanged her mouth open a little to breathe but, as soon as she did that, Shadow smacked his lips to her. Amy's eyes widen, but then closed.

Shadow broke the kiss. He tasted something strawberry and candy like and he enjoyed it. Amy hurried and pushed him off before he could put one on her again. "Get off of me, perv." Amy blushed was still there.

"Really, get off of you? I thought you enjoyed it." Shadow smirked. "Shut up!" Amy yelled getting her **huge **hammer out.

Shadow easily dodges it and he grabbed her hand witch held the hammer, bringing her close to him, again. "Let go of my hammer!" "_Make me." _

They already forgot about the second 'BAMB'

"Hey, the sudden movement made you hit the floor, right?" Shadow asked. "Duh, you were kissing me, perv." Amy said angrily putting her hammer away.

"Right." Shadow exaggerated. "Well, we were right at the same place the first one hit but the second one wasn't here, **AND** there is no fog even in the brightest forest part, witch is here….."

"Your point?" Amy asked dusting her skirt and pulling her black top a little down before Shadow can _see_ her bra. That thought made Amy blushed.

"My point is that maybe the second 'bamb' thing is not here." Shadow said looking at a single cloud in the blue sky.

Amy fell to her knees. "Then why can we here it?"

Shadow turned and took few steps to her. "Maybe it's not that far from here. Come on lets go!"

"Go? **US?**" Amy asked getting up.

"Yes, you said you want to stick with me, well come on then!" Shadow said standing near her. "I'll carry you-Uhh….can you-?" Shadow paused when Amy began to say something.

"Carry me, you know that I can't run as fast as you……. yet, but I'll keep an eye on where your hand is." Amy said. "And you'll just keep an eye on where ya going. I **DO NOT **want to crash into a tree."

"You don't want to crash into a tree so that you won't end up on the ground, and fear that I'll try to pull that shit again, hun?" Shadow said picking up Amy by the waist and started to run; to who's know where.

"Duh." Amy said putting her hand on top of his that's holding her.

"Don't worry, there was a sudden rush, I won't do it, again." Shadow said. But he really thought was. 'Heh, if that time comes, maybe I'll do it again.' A sudden smirked was on his face.

"Yeah, you'll do it again." Amy said.

"Hun? What do you mean? I told you-"

"Yeah, yeah, but you really mean was that you'll do it again if you have a chance, eh?" Amy said matter-o-factly.

"Hmm, thanks for the idea." Shadow said. "Hun? So, you mean that you, but you, argh I hate myself….and you." Amy said crossing her arms. "Heh, I bet you do."

Shadow did a sudden jump in the air going the think leaves, witch scratch Shadow mostly and Amy wasn't scratch that much, only her legs.

"Hey, you okay?" Shadow asked.

Amy nodded her head, "Yes, thanks to you, but I did get a scratch on my legs, but it's not that bad."

Shadow stopped and lowered her a bit. "Let me see it."

"Really, it's not that bad."

There were three scratches on the right leg and four scratches on the left leg.

"Shadow, let me see yours." Amy swiftly grabbed his hands and looked at the cuts. "Man that must hurts….."

"No it doesn't….but are you okay?" Shadow asked "I said don't worry about me, I'm okay!"

"Too bad we don't have any thing to help the cut." Amy said tapping her chin. "What have we become? It's just a cut after all." Shadow said grabbing a hold on her waist. "True but….."

"But, nothing. I'm okay, if you freak out about a cut like this, won't you pass out if there was a gash on my arm?" Shadow asked leaping one tree to another. "N-no." Amy muttered.

* * *

"Finally you guys showed up!" Knuckles said. "Hey, Sonic, Tails, new girl." Rouge said waving. "Hello Mr. Sonic, Tails!" Cream said giggling. 

"Cream, you're here to?" Tails asked. "Yep."

"Hi, I'm Blissom, but you can call me Bliss."

"Bliss? What a cute name." Rouge said. "Thanks."

"Whatcha' here for?" Sonic asked.

"What do you think? Didn't you hear am explosion, or whatever that was?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here for! So, you and Rouge hooked up already?" Sonic asked winking.

Knuckles blushed and yelled, **"SHUT UP!"**

"Ah, so you did? How cute." Sonic said laughing. Soon Tails, Bliss, and even Cream join the laughter. Rouge and Knuckles' face redden.

"Fine, fine I'll stop…." Sonic said panting from the laughter.

* * *

Okay, this one, **_PLEASE_ R & R,** I love this chapter! Hope you like it too! Enjoy! 


	6. Amy, Shadow, Sonic, Bliss?

**hedgehoggirl0625**

**Chapter 6**

"**SHUT UP SINIC!" **Knuckles and Rouge yelled.

"I'll stop, really….." Sonic said finally stopping. "Can we go in now?" Bliss asked pointing into a deeper part of the forest. "Okay, okay." Tails said, thinking it might help, somehow.

"WHOO-HOO!!" Sonic yelled jumping into the air. "You sure are really pumped up." Knuckles chuckled.

"Thank you!" Sonic laughed scratching the back of his head.

An echo of 'who-hoo' can be heard all through the forest.

"What the hell….?" Amy asked. "What's wrong?" Shadow asked holding Amy tighter. "Let me down…." Amy said toneless. "Why?"

"I said so, put me down." Amy said softly. "Something is not right……" She looked up, down, side to side, and saw nothing. "N-No….." Amy breathed.

"What's wrong? Amy what's going on!?" Shadow yelled as he shook her shoulder.

"….S-Sonic….is here." Amy looked in his eyes. Shadow's head jerked away, "Sonic? He's here?"

"I can hear his annoying voice." Amy said darkly. "Couldn't you?" Shadow looked down, "No." "Then…am I going crazy?" "No, I think you are-" Shadow heard a 'who-hoo'. "Right." Shadow continued.

"What?" Amy asked startled. "You're right. I can hear his damn voice." Shadow looked up to the sky.

Something grabbed the tree pulling it down. "Whoa!" They both yelled. Shadow fell but he landed safely. Amy screamed as she started to fall. Shadow quickly caught her and hugged her tight.

'What am I doing?" He thought to himself. 'I can't be falling for her? Can I?'

A familiar voice began to chuckle. Shadow let down Amy.

"Eggman! What the hell are you doing here?" Shadow yelled. "Ah, now I can't say hi to, my favorite hedgehogs?" Eggman asked in his Egg Walker. **"NO." **Amy said darkly. "That's no way to treat a friend!" Amy took out her hammer. "That's how I treat them..."

Shadow got in front of her and patted Amy's shoulder. "We can do what we please." "Oh really now?" Eggman swiftly pushed a red button on his machine. Shadow ran to Eggman's machine and jumped in the air. 'No time to plan, just act!' He thought to himself. Suddenly ten robots came from the air making leaves fall down and surrounded Amy.

Amy gasped. Shadow looked back. "Amy!" Eggman pulled a lever that shoots out a laser. Shadow quickly fixed his image on Eggman and jumped and kicked Eggman on his _shiny_ bald head and landed on the Egg Walker. Shadow quickly turned around to check on Amy. Amy was pounding the robots with her hammer. "I'm……**SO** bored!" Amy taunted. Amy did a back flip and jump into the air. Shadow kept an eye on Amy and Eggman. Then a sweat dropped on Shadow's forehead…. "He is knocked out…..like that?" Shadow looked at Eggman. "Hey!" Amy yelled as she slammed her hammer to the ground. Shadow stumbled off the Egg Walker.

QOooooooooOQ

"What the heck!" Bliss yelled as she grabbed Sonic's arm. "Is this an earthquake, Tails?" Cream shrieked as she held Tails' arm, making him blushed. "I don't think so….."

"Well what ever it is, should we check it out?" Rouge asked flying up. "Yeah." Sonic blurted out. It stopped; all the movement, sound, and all the loud talking they did. "Okay, Knuckles, Rouge, you two will check west. Sonic, Bliss, check north. Cream, you'll go with me." Tails said looking at each and every one of them. "Got it, buddy." Sonic said making his trade mark grin and his thumb up. "Okay, what ever you say." Bliss smiled. "Got it." Knuckles said quickly. "Don't worry, I'll watch the over active echidna." Rouge winked. "Hey!" Knuckles yelled boiling up with rage. "Good luck!" Cream said sweetly.

Sonic ran north, holding to Bliss' hand. "Do you normally go at this speed?!" Bliss asked, surprised. "Yup, I go **SUPER SONID SPEED**!" Bliss giggled.

"Do you think Amy is okay?" Sonic asked suddenly. Bliss was startled. "W-What do you think?" "I think…….Amy is not _dead _yet." Sonic stopped running, making Bliss running into him. "No, I take that back. Amy **_is _**alive. She is alright. I can feel it in my heart…….." Sonic turned his head to Bliss. Rage and sadness was written all over his face. Bliss whispered. "I'm sure of it….."

"Knuckles, you can't do that!" Rouge yelled. "Why……NOT?!" Knuckles asked punching down a tree. "'Cause, you can't, idiot!" "Yeah, yeah. And I thought you were looking for Amy….." "I am. But, with you here I can't." "Yeah, deal with it!" Knuckles said crossing his arms. "Whatever…." Rouge mumbled.

"Tails, I really hope Amy is okay…." Cream said softly. "Me too, Cream. Me too." "Tails, if you were Amy, where would you go?" Cream asked putting her hands on her chin. "You're the girl here! Where do you think, Amy, will be right now?" "Heh……I'm sorry, Tails." Cream began. "I'm pretty sure…Amy would either be shopping or eating." Tails thought for a second. "I bet Amy hasn't done that along time though…." "How do you know that?" Cream asked quickly, grabbing onto his arm. "It's just a guess." Cream's face redden by her dumbness "O-Oh…"

QOooooooooOQ

Shadow ran to Amy. "Amy, are you alright?" Amy put her hammer away and stumbled to Shadow. Shadow blushed as Amy's head rest on his shoulder and her hands around his torso. "I'm okay. Maybe a little tired…" Amy closed her eyes.

'Is she snuggling to me?' Shadow thought as he felt Amy rubbed her head on his shoulder. He smell a scent of strawberries. "Must be your hair….." Shadow said aloud. Amy's eye shot open. "What?" "Nothing…." Shadow said quickly.

"Shadow, should we leave now?" Amy asked softly. "Sure." "How about Eggman?" Amy said pushing her self off Shadow. "He's knocked out. He'll be there at least an hour." Shadow chuckled. "Okay, then."

Shadow grabbed her waist. "Ready?" "As always, Shad." She kissed his cheek. Shadow's face redden, "W-What's that f-for?" "'Cause I haven't did that in a while." Amy said nervously. "But, think it as, uh, friendship……, uh, kiss! That's right. Yeah….." "Whatever you say, Amy."

Shadow started to run. Amy felt warm air hit her face. 'That fells good.' Amy thought, as smiled graced her lips. Shadow looked at Amy and smiled.

"**ARGH!" **Yelled Shadow and Amy as they felt they ran into something or _someone_.

"**AH!" **Yelled Sonic and Bliss.

Amy open her eyes and gasped as she saw a blue hedgehog, Sonic. "I-It can't be..." Shadow rubbed the back of his neck and open his eyes. "Damn it." Sonic slowly open his eyes, as he was afraid to see what's in front of him. "A-Amy….!?" Bliss opened her eyes quickly. "No way!"

* * *

I hope you all like this chapter! Anyways ENJOY! And R & R would be nice! 


	7. CatER, hedgehog FIGHT

**hedgehoggirl0625**

**Chapter 7**

'By the look on her face, this is **not** good.' Shadow thought looking at Amy.

Bliss nudged Sonic's arm. "That's Amy? Am I right?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Y-Yeah…"

Shadow grabbed Amy's hand. "We should leave." Amy quickly got up with Shadow. "Can you leave extra fast?" Amy whispered. "Sure." Shadow didn't quite understand what's happening in Amy's head and he was worried.

As soon Shadow grabbed hold of Amy's waist, Sonic stood up. Bliss blinked twice as Sonic got up. "Sonic…" Bliss murmured.

"Amy," Sonic began. It sends chills down her spine as he began to talk. "Why?"

Amy gripped Shadow's hand which was place on her waist. 'Was it a sign…to leave right now?' Shadow thought. Amy tightened her grip. "Leave Shadow, **_now._**" Shadow nodded.

Sonic ran over to Shadow and Amy, followed by Bliss. Sonic looked down as he began to talk.

"Amy, please listen to me. Why did you leave? Its' been a year, everyone is searching for you. Why didn't you come back to us? Most importantly, why didn't you come back to _me_?"

A tear slid down her face. "I-I……d-" "Look, Sonic. She is in a bad mood. I don't want you to make this worse." Shadow said, looking at him. He glanced over to Bliss. "Another pink hedgehog?"

Bliss blushed. "Were you going to make Amy jealous?" Shadow asked. "No way! I wouldn't do that!" Sonic said clenching his hand to a fist.

Amy glanced back at Bliss. Then back at Shadow. "Shadow, I'm not in the mood for this right now. So please…" "You don't have to talk, Amy. We're leaving now." Shadow noted wiping a tear on her cheek. He began to run.

Sonic quickly began to run. He tried to tackle Shadow down, but he ducked still holding onto Amy. Sonic pushed himself off the ground and grabbed Amy's wrist.

"Let go!" Cried Amy.

"Listen to me…." Sonic demanded.

Amy stop struggling, Sonic began to relax a bit. But then her remember that Shadow was holding to Amy _tight_. Bliss finally caught up, "What's going on…?" She whispered to herself.

"It seem like it was yesterday, when I saw your beautiful face. I wish-"

Shadow cut him off. "Is this going some where blue ego?"

Sonic ignored him. He tighten his grasped on Amy's wrist making her flinched. He swiftly pulled her over to him. Shadow thought for a second before acting. 'Should I grab Amy back?' By that time Amy was close to Sonic. Amy felt Sonic's breathe on her face. 'His breathe fells warm…' She began to close her eyes.

"I can kiss it…" Amy's eyes open. The first thing she saw was Sonic's face close to her.

Shadow was about to grab Amy back to him, but two hands clenched his wrist. He looked over to see, Bliss. "No you aren't."

"So…" He began. Amy back away. "Stop it, Sonic." "What?"

"Didn't you hear me, I said stop it. I don't like you like that. I'm sorry….." Amy's voice trailed off. Sonic was in shock.

"Amy," He said in a sympathy way. His eyes went to Shadow. **"What did you do, bastard?" **

"I didn't do a thing." Shadow slid Bliss' hands off his wrist.

"**Oh, yes you did."**

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did,"

"No I didn't."

Bliss sighed and looked at Amy.

Amy sighed as she grabbed Sonic's shoulder. "Why do you insist on finding me, anyway?"

He turned to her. "Because……"

"That isn't an answer." Amy crossed her arms.

"Because, I want you back!" Sonic closed his eyes waiting for a slap on his head or something. But it didn't happen. He opened one eye to see Amy blushing. Her cheeks pink.

"Amy," Shadow said. "Let's go. I…..had enough of this."

She passed Sonic, her ear twitched. Bliss' hand curled to a fist. Anger boiling up in her.

"**Argh!" **She yelled. Everybody looked at her, puzzled by her sudden action. She ran to Amy and grabbed her shoulder. Amy didn't flinched, just blinked twice.

"What are you doing?" She asked calmly.

"**Hw can you be _that _rude to, Sonic?! I don't understand-" **

"You're right, you don't understand." Amy said coldly.

"**Well, I don't like your attitude towards him!" **

"You don't have too. You aren't me." Amy remained calm.

Bliss was obviously pissed. She was about to punched her square in the face which she did. Amy jumped back; a smirk was on her face.

"Well, well, you finally showed your _true_ colors."

"I'll never get use to her mood swings….." Shadow mumbled more to himself than anyone else. Thoughts raced through Sonic's head. 'Why is Amy acting this way? Why is Bliss acting this way? Amy doesn't love me?'

"Is that all you can say?" Bliss asked. "You can talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?"

"Oh, I can do more than that."

"We'll see 'bout that!"

Amy grabbed out her piko-piko hammer and waved it in the air.

"A hammer? Is that the best you can do?"

"Sure, like you got something better." Amy said clenching her hammer.

"**WAY** better." Bliss teased.

Bliss grabbed out two staffs, with spikes at the end of it. Amy stiffened as Bliss spinned it in her hands making a light breeze. But, it didn't scare her. "Nice pair of chop sticks." Amy chuckled.

Bliss made no reply and headed toward her. Amy jumped into the air.

"Remember the little 'earthquake'?" Amy began twirling her hammer in both hands. "It's-" She did a black flip while in air. "By-" she got her hammer ready. "Me!" Amy slammed her hammer hard on the ground.

Bliss gasped while she stumbled. Shadow crouched down and so did Sonic. Bliss fell to her knees looking up at Amy.

Amy was leaning on her hammer, arms crossed, and a sly look on her face, making her looks attractive. "Is that all?"

Bliss growled. "….Oh no. No way."

A frown formed on Amy's face. "I thought you were about done."

"_Done? _Done with what? It's _just one _little move, I don't give up _that _easily."

"Fine, act that way. But once I beat you up…" Her voiced trailed off.

"I wanna see you try."

Amy swings her hammer around so she wasn't leaning on it. Amy ran to Bliss without thinking what to do. Bliss chuckled swinging her staff toward her. Amy jumped on the staff, Bliss hurrily shook her off and hit her in the back with one of her staff. Amy quickly pushed herself off the ground and ran to the nearest tree.

'If I planned it correctly…It might work.' Amy thought to herself.

Bliss started toward Amy. She quickly slammed the stick to Amy's stomach. But it was too late. Amy used her piko-piko hammer and swung herself up in the air. Bliss was trying to pull out the staffs.

'Idiot…' Amy thought landed on the staff and running toward Bliss jumping off of it, duck under the staff doing a low kick making her fall on the dirt.

Shadow and Sonic was surprised, to see Amy like this.

"Had enough yet?"

* * *

I hope you like this chapter! ALSO I'm goin' to L.A! Yeah, so I won't write more till I get back...**SO ENJOY**! **Please R & R!**


	8. River

**hedgehoggirl0625**

**Chapter 8**

"No way…" Bliss said.

"I thought you were better. Guess I was wrong." Amy chuckled.

Shadow stood up and grabbed Amy's arm. "Are you crazy? We have to leave now. Do you want to go to your 'simple life' again? He will take you away, bring you to your home, and **_you _**told me you want to be out of there…"

Amy tremble almost loosing her grip of the hammer. She closed her eyes and muttered, "Fine."

Amy put her hammer back and glanced at Bliss. "You're one lucky hedgehog, you got that? I could've, and would have killed you too." Amy sneered.

Shadow wrapped his arm around her waist. And ran off, leaving Bliss half scared and Sonic confused.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. I just hate myself." Amy said sullenly.

Shadow didn't reply, he just wanted to get out of the forest.

(--+---+---+--)

"Oh my god, Bliss are you okay!?" Rouge asked kneeling down patting Bliss' back.

"… …Sure."

"Sonic!" Knuckles and Tails yelled.

"I found Amy." Sonic said.

"Where is she!?" Cream asked eagerly.

"I don't know, Shadow-"

"**SHADOW!?" **Tails, Rouge, and Knuckles yelled.

"Yeah, Shadow. He took Amy."

Cream sighed. "I hope Amy is okay."

"We'll find her, I'm sure." Tails looked at Bliss; there was a scratch on her arm and legs. "What happen to you, Bliss?"

"Uh, nothing. I…fell…and umm, yeah."

Tails shook his head, knowing she had lied to him. But, he didn't want to ask her too many questions.

"Well, let's go. We can't waist time." Knuckles said.

"Yeah, let's go." Cream said.

(--+--+---+--)

Shadow thought there was no end to the forest, and so did Amy.

"Shadow, when are we gonna-"

"I don't know."

"It's dark. Night fall, is here already!?" Amy asked.

"Guess so, let's find a cave. We can sleep in there." Shadow began. "But once I wake up, I'm gonna wake you up, and we'll leave as soon as possible. I don't want Faker finding you…"

Amy then asked. "Shadow, why are you helping me?" This question been bugging her for hours. "…"

"Tell me." Amy pleaded.

"I don't know. Okay, that's my answer."

Amy smirked, "You _love _me, don't ya!"

"**No." **Shadow angrily. But then he smirked. "Do you _love _me?"

Amy began to fluster. "Aww, how cute, you do." Shadow said letting go of Amy. "Why are we stopping?" Amy asked, changing the subject.

Shadow pointed to the cave. Amy made 'o' on her mouth. "Hey, Shadow, I'll be back. I'm gonna find a river, to get something for you and me a drink."

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm going with you."

Amy didn't reply and nodded. They walked without saying anything. Amy then saw a bright glow of blue behind a tree.

She tugged his arm. "Found it."

Amy took a look at the river. "It's so pretty!" She said in awe.

The river was so clean, if you bend down, you can see your reflection in the water. The plants around look so healthy. Little water droplets was hanging on the tip of the leaf, like mini water crystal. Bright blue glowed around the river. This river light up this section of the forest.

Amy began to walk further in the forest, Shadow followed.

There was an awkward silence. "Shadow, don't you think this is beautiful?" Her voice came faintly.

He looked at her. "Sure…" He smiled, a little. Amy hugged Shadow, "And I thought I was just gonna get some water." She giggled.

Amy fixed her eyes on crimson, which was now staring at her. Amy leaned closer to him. Making him jerked his head back, a little.

Amy closed her eyes, and so did Shadow. There lips touched, Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, to deepen the kiss. Shadow kissed back, he didn't know what the hell he was doing, but it felt right. Amy lightly moaned.

Shadow broke the kiss, staring at Amy. "Sorry." They both said.

"You shouldn't be." The said again.

"Um, I-" Shadow and Amy paused.

Amy quickly let go of Shadow and backed away, pink stained her cheeks. "Let's get back to the river, thing, shall we?"

Shadow blushed and nodded.

* * *

I Want To Thank You, amyrosey and Clover of Damnation for supporting me, the most! I Want To Thank ALL My Readers OFCOURSE! But anyway back in school. I hope you enjoy this chapter. R & R please! 


	9. What Can I Do 'Snippet'

**hedgehoggirl0625**

**Chapter 9 (Snippet)**

Amy quickly turned around, and picked up the leaf. She bit her lower lip, _Shadow and I just kissed! I always thought Sonic will be my first… but this feels all right. I don't regret any of it._ She mused, strolling over to the river. But then again she _he_ kissed _her_ when he was being sly. Nevertheless, she didn't count _that _as a kiss. She was careful not to make any contact with Shadow, because she knew and he knew that the air was tense.

Shadow watched the petite figure make her way towards the river and silently laughed when she got frustrated over the water pouring out. He heard faint 'Damns' and 'Whops'.

Amy finally scooped enough water for her to hold and reluctantly nodded to Shadow. He shook his head and started to lead her back to the cave. The silence was bearable - well for Shadow. But Amy couldn't take it, she had to say something!

"Umm, you know Shadow. The stars are pretty tonight."

Shadow chuckled. "We can't even see the stars right now. The trees' canopies are blocking it."

Amy blushed and shifted her eyes to a different direction. In no time, Shadow and Amy reached their temporary home and Shadow used his Chaos Spear to make small bowls out of rocks. Amy poured the water in and didn't notice Shadow already had grabbed the sticks to make a fire. But of course, he _was _The Ultimate Life Form so he used his Chaos Spear to light that up.

"Tell me," he said, startlingly her.

She looked over at him, as the fire's light illuminated only part of his face. "Yeah?"

"Why are you running away from him? I thought you had this _unbearable_ love for him?"

Amy chuckled. "_Had_. That's the key word; it wasn't something like I just woke up and decided not to love him anymore. I debated over the topic for some time - then I realized that I needed to move on. I always heard that he doesn't want to be tie down to anyone, including me." She said sadly.

Shadow wanted to rip the faker's throat so badly. _How can anyone make her suffer like this_? He thought.

"Plus, I helped him out numerous times and … he'd saved me countless time, but that's not the point. He expresses his gratitude but not in a romantic or interested way. So… I was getting it, slowly." Amy said drinking the water. "So here I am, suddenly I think I have no purpose in life… but now I do!"

"Which is?" He was genially interested.

"Helping you!" She beamed. It became silent and then she asked. "What are you doing anyways? I think I have the right to know since I'm your partner and all."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to look for Project C.O.U.R.A.G.E. I heard that Eggman is working on that, and I want to destroy it before it can harm the world."

"That's pretty modest, you becoming all heroic and all." Amy smiled.

"Let's get this straight, girly," he smoothly slid next to her and pushed her against the wall, with their hands entwined. "_I am _not_ nice_. I'm just doing that for the benefit for myself and honestly I'm curious of what he'll turn out to be."

Amy gasped a little and blushed. "O-Okay. But no matter what I'm tagging along." She changed her face expression and smiled. "So _I _could save the world from harm since you don't want to take the credit."

Shadow smirked at her cuteness and let her go. "Whatever, do as you please. Just don't get in my way, I hate it."

"All right," Amy nodded. "Whatever you say."

--

"It's getting dark, Sonic, maybe we should just camp out," Tails suggested.

"Don't be such a baby," Knuckles said, patting his head. "Are you scared of the dark?"

Tails brows furrowed. "N-NO! I'm just tired… we've been walking for hours now."

"Yeah, right. You're just saying that," he smirked. "Are you scared that the ghosts are going to creep you?"

Tails looked over towards the darken woods nervously. "Like… BOO!" Rouge said in his ear.

Tails jumped at least five feet in the air. And Knuckles and Rouge started to laugh, holding their sides for support.

"Aw, cut it out guys. I think it's best if we just rest a bit I guess." Sonic folded his arms. "The path is getting to dark to see anyways, which isn't a problem for me but…" His voice trailed off, making Tails feel bad.

"Oh, Sonic, I'm sorry!"

"It's cool, bud. I think its best we ought to rest anyways. They probably are too." Sonic said, suddenly on the branch of the tree. He folded his arms and placed them behind is head, and closed his eyes.

"I agree," Bliss chimed in, her back against the tree.

"I'm in," Rouge said nonchalantly and strolled over to Bliss. The rest agreed, but the most grateful was Cream. She just hated the dark!

* * *

Sorry, for the long wait and only to have a PREVIEW of Chapter Nine, lol. What? Its been a year and a half already since I updated? Lol, I'm sorry about that. I'll make this chapter extra long just for you guys! I hope you enjoy! &also, I've been shaping up my writing skills. I approved, neh? Lol. Enjoy, and don't forget to **R&R.(:**

Much appreciated, & btw; im not dead.

Hahaha, I love to hear your opinions for this chapter and stuff I can add! THANKS A LOT! Love you guys!


End file.
